Something To Read?
by I'llrockyoursocks
Summary: Prompt fills, tumblr one-shots, livejournal posts, you name it. Prompts are welcome. Chapter 4: Lets Fall In Love/Jogan.
1. Storerooms

**A/N: HI, I'm here once again to regail you with stories of Klaineness. Also a bit of Drarry if you so choose! This is my new Prompt fic! Now if any of you are fans of the fabulous Sarah/foraworldundeserving who writes _Kiss_ you'll know how this works. Send me a prompt with you specifications. Klaine in Hp verse, any boyxboy HP pairing (Drarry. Hint hint.), Hp pairing in Glee verse, Klaine in glee verse and so on. **

**You can also send me prompts via my tumblr, the link for which is on my profile. so hit up my ask box yo.  
><strong>

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing Beta Chasing Aspirations. And to foraworldunderserving for the awesome package she sent me.  
><strong>

**READ ON**

* * *

><p><strong>Storeroom.<strong>

"Do you think Snape has any Doxy wings?" Blaine whispered. Kurt shook his head.

"Not sure, but if they're anywhere they'll be in here." He said quietly as he opened a door named _Storage. _Then both boys froze as the sound of footsteps approached the dungeon. Blaine looked at Kurt, his expression panicked.

"Crap! Here comes McGonagall! What are we going to do? If we get caught, we're screwed!" Blaine said as his eyes glanced around the room frantically, searching for some kind of hiding place.

"Come here." Kurt whispered furiously, grabbing Blaine by his tie and pulling him into the Storage cupboard and closing the door carefully just as the classroom door opened. It was then that Kurt became aware of how close he and Blaine were standing. So close that he could feel Blaine's breathe on his face, smell the musky, cinnamon scent of pure unadulterated _Blaine._ Kurt could hear the slight hitch in Blaine's breathing as the other boy also realized how close they were to each other.

Then a pair of soft, warm lips were pressed against his and Kurt let his eyes slide shut. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Kurt brought his arms up to twine around Blaine's neck in return and let one hand tangle in Blaine's dark, curly hair. Then he heard Blaine moan and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth, exploring and experimenting. Blaine brought one hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, pushing him back against the shelving and cause Kurt to let loose a breathy moan that had Blaine pressing _right up against him _and eliciting yet another moan from his lips.

"_Kurt…_" Blaine breathed, breaking the kiss and moving his mouth down Kurt's neck, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on the pale flesh.

"Blaine…"Kurt moaned letting one hand slid down Blaine's shoulder and chest. Blaine looked up and Kurt, grabbing the already loose Hufflepuff tie around Blaine's neck, pulled him forward and smashed their lips back together.

Neither heard the classroom door close. Neither cared.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE. NOW SEND ME SOME PROMPTS.<strong>


	2. Double Date

**A/N:Hey there bbs. SECOND CHAPTER. I only got one prompt. It was from my wonderful twin and beta. I'm appalled.**

**PROMPTS PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed. Here he was in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish his Transfiguration homework and all he could think about was that stupid, yet undeniably attractive, blond prat. He sighed again.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione asked. He looked up, meeting her concerned eyes.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. "That's the third time you've sighed in the last five minutes."

"It's true mate. I've kept tally." Harry turned to Ron and frowned. Hermione leant towards him.

"It's about Draco isn't it?"

"No." Harry said. He avoided her eyes, looking over at the crackling flames instead. "Alright, yes, it's about bloody Draco. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Harry –" Hermione's sentence was cut-off by the sound of giggles coming from the portrait hole.

"Blaine, stop it!" came a giggling voice. Harry groaned and thumped his head onto the table. "Come on… can't you wait at least until weget to your dorm room?" another giggle issued from the portrait hole, quickly turning into a rather loud _moan. _

"Why should I?" Blaine's low voice replied. Harry thumped his head onto the table again and Ron sighed.

"Cause we'reright here!" Ron yelled. Blaine poked his head round the corner.

"Sorry guys." Blaine smiled apologetically, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, the other clutching Kurt's hand. The Slytherin grinned at them. Then he spotted Harry.

"Harry?" he said. "What's wrong? Is this about Draco?" Harry thumped his head on the table, hard.

"So what if it is? It's not like he wants to go anywhere with me." Harry said dismally, his arms wrapping around his head. Kurt frowned.

"And what would make you think that?" he asked.

"He hates my guts." Came the muffled reply.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt said. "All I hear about day in, day out, is 'Harry this, Harry that'. Trust me, he doesn't hate you." Harry raised his head.

"Hey! I know what you could do!" Blaine clapped his hands together. "Double date! Kurt, you can take Draco to The Wizard's Brew and I'll bring Harry. There, sorted. Okay?" Kurt smiled and stood up; taking Blaine's hands in his and pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips. Harry just grunted.

As he dragged Harry through the doors of the Wizard's Brew the next day, Blaine briefly scanning the little coffeehouse for Kurt. He caught sight of a flash of blue and blonde and, recognising the scarf that Draco wore almost every time he was out of his robes, Blaine proceeded to drag Harry over to the table.

Kurt stood to kiss Blaine as he and Harry reached the table. Harry sighed and sat next to Draco. His plan of trying not to look at the pale Slytherin was failing, every few minutes Harry would glance up at Draco to find the blonde watching him with a heated expression, his pale eyes flicking down to Harry's lips every so often. Harry gulped and turned back to Kurt and Blaine.

"So what does everyone want?" said a waitress as she sidled up next to Harry. "Anything I can get for you precious?" she said silkily, giving him a wink.

"I –" Harry spluttered. Then a hand was on his thigh and Draco was leaning against him.

"My boyfriend and I will have cappuccinos please." Draco said in a sweet voice, giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek as if to emphasise his point.

"My apologies sir, I had no idea." The waitress smiled weakly and scribbled down their orders before turning to Kurt and Blaine.

"One medium drip and a non-fat mocha please." Blaine said quickly. The waitress nodded and disappeared.

Harry rounded on Draco. "What was that?" he asked angrily. Draco shrugged.

"She was hitting on you. If she didn't get proof of your unavailability it would have taken much longer for her to get our orders. So I provided proof. That's all." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then. What would you do if she were still watching us for proof?" Harry asked quietly and placed a hand lightly on Draco's thigh. Draco smirked and leaned toward him.

"I might do this." He whispered,

Then he kissed Harry firmly on the mouth. Harry responded immediately, one hand cupping Draco's neck as he kissed him.

Kurt and Blaine fist bumped.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: darlings. pretty please give me some prompts. the review button and my tumblr ask box are awaiting your excellent ideas**. **Please don't make me beg.**

***begs***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: From njferrel: Harry has a brother!**

* * *

><p>"Wait, you mean there are two of you?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry rolled his eyes.<p>

"Git. He's not my twin. He's like two years older than me." Harry replied. Draco looked thoughtful, which was never a good sign with him, he was probably cooking up some kind of plot involving Harry's secret brother. Harry sighed.

"What house is he in? He looks like you right?" Draco sat back, his expression thoughtful. Is it Prewett? He's a Gryffindor, it makes sense." Harry sighed again slapping his hand against his forehead. He knew he shouldn't have told Draco, the git would undoubtedly try to figure out who it was and Harry knew that no-one other than Dumbledore, his brother, and him should know.

"Or is it Anderson? The Hufflepuff going out with one of your fellow Gryffindors? He looks like you." Draco mused.

"Draco."

"It's gotta be Anderson. He's a poofter isn't he?"

"_Draco._"

"You two really are brothers then." Draco said, laughing and Harry groaned. "I bet you- mmff! Harry leant over and kissed Draco soundly, effectively shutting him up.

"Not fair, Harry." Draco breathed when they broke apart.

"It was the only way I could think of that would make you shut up." Harry smirked at the dazed expression on Draco's face, watching the pink tinge rise in Draco's pale skin.

"So if I keep talking you'll do it again?" Harry smirked and leant over to kiss his boyfriend.

"Anderson! Oi!"

Blaine raised his head from his pumpkin pie to see a flustered Draco Malfoy making his way over to the Hufflepuff table. Harry had warned him that Draco might make a scene. He felt Kurt move next to him and placed a hand on the Gryffindor's thigh under the table, squeezing lightly. None of the Hufflepuffs disputed Kurt's presence at their table anymore;they welcomed and accepted him and his relationship with Blaine.

"Anderson, I need to ask you something. Are you – "

"Yes, I am." Blaine cut him off quickly before the Slytherin could blurt out the secret he and Harry were trying _very hard_ to keep. "And I know that he'd be annoyed if he knew you'd approached me in front of my whole house." Draco looked shocked for a moment before he nodded, spun on his heel and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned to look Kurt, seeing the slightly confused expression on the Gryffindor's face before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Harry told him who I am." He whispered in Kurt's ear. He felt Kurt shudder as he pulled back, pressing another kiss to his cheek before he pulled away completely.

He was Harry Potter's brother.

_Blaine Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: I can has reviews? Pretty please?**

_**(prompts too if you want. hit up my tumblr yo.)**_

_x  
><em>


End file.
